The present invention relates generally to strap assemblies and, more specifically, a strap assembly adapted for use to secure eyewear to a wearer. Parents and caregivers of children or impaired adults (or generally any other wearer) are constantly burdened by dislodged eyewear. Dislodged eyewear can create many hazards, including the safety hazard of having a wearer whom cannot see or the financial hazard of damaging the eyewear.
One way of alleviating these burdens and hazards is to keep the eyewear retained on the wearer. Many wearers may accidentally or intentionally dislodge eyewear that is not secured in position. This dislodging can occur for various reasons, such as a wearer's daily activity, discomfort, impairment, or distaste for the eyewear.
Certain strap assemblies exist to retain eyewear securely on a wearer's head. Some of these strap assemblies are designed to hold the eyewear while the wearer is exercising or engaged in other physical activity during which the eyewear may slip and fall. Other strap assemblies are intended for use with swimming goggles (U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,906). Typically, these strap assemblies are designed for adjustability at the cost of being cumbersome and uncomfortable (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,449,777; 8,602,553). One well known strap assembly loosely secures eyewear in position on a wearer, more specifically on the wearer's neck, but is typically used only by adults (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,604; 8,523,350). Other strap assemblies use an adjustable bead in the back of the head, which requires the strap to be attached on both sides of the glasses and brought over the front of the face prior to adjusting. This design causes increased difficulty with attaching eyewear to a child and prevents the use of the strap while laying down or using a head rest. There is nothing currently available, for securing eyewear on a wearer with relative ease, in an manner adaptable to various eyewear, and in a sleek and stylish form.
Thus, it is one object of this invention to secure eyewear on a wearer and make it difficult for the wearer to remove the eyewear. Further, this invention aims to secure various shapes, sizes, and forms of eyewear through an adaptable assembly structure. Another object of this invention is to secure eyewear in a comfortable manner. One last object of this invention is to provide a stylish alternative to outdated retainer assemblies. Thus, the preferred embodiment is generally an assembly of straps and hook and loop materials for attaching to and holding in place eyewear.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the complete description thereof in combination with the following drawings.